unexpected version1
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: It's kind of weird falling for someone you never expected you would fall for. I mean really never expected you would. One of your best friends actually, not to mention there a girl – oh and the fact that I'm also a girl. ginXher &rhr !FF!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer**__** – don't own all belong to **__**jkr**__** just**__** writing fan **__**fic**_

_**Ok so this is my first **__**femslash**__** – just thought **__**id**__** give a different sort of story a go**_

_**So now my fan **__**fic**_

**Dear book**

**It's kind of weird - falling for someone you never expected you would fall for. I mean **_**really**_** never expected you would. One of you****r**** best friends actually, not to mention there a girl – oh and the fact that I'm **_**also**_** a girl and happen to be with a guy who ****I ****have liked since forever and **_**also**_** happens to be best friends with the girl... not to mention my brother Is **_**also**_** best friends with this girl and I'm quite sure she wants to be more than friends with him and ****visa**** - versa.**

**-GINNY –**

The red haired closed her little book she was writing in, it was looking a bit tattered even though this was her first bit of writing in the book.

"Hey, Gin" a girls voice called from the other girls bedroom door.

"Oh, hey, Hermione" said Ginny while pushing her book underneath some other books on her desk that looked equally as tattered and worn.

"Harry and Ron want to know if you want to play Quidditch, their waiting outside" said Hermione who was now leaning on the door frame.

"Oh – um, yeah, I'll play. I'll be down in a min" said Ginny and Hermione left and walked down the stairs and Ginny put her book under her bed – _far _under her bed.

Ginny walked down the stairs and jumped the last two and continued out the door to the yard. Harry and Ron were trying to play Quidditch but it was more of a shootout because they were just throwing the ball at each other trying to get it past.

"Hey, Ginny," said harry smiling and stopping the game "what took you so long?"

"Oh – I was just putting some stuff away" said Ginny avoiding eye contact with anyone

"Oh ok, well now you here come play-"

"And get Hermione to as well" said Ron Ginny looked over and saw Hermione sitting down and reading

"I'll see what I can do" said Ginny smirking as she walked over to stand in front of Hermione blocking the sunlight.

"Ginny..." said Hermione irritably

"What?" said Ginny innocently, smirking

"You know what." Said Hermione looking up at her.

"Come play, you can read later" said Ginny smiling at the older girl.

"Hmm, maybe" said Hermione thinking "what were you hiding when I came to the room earlier?"

"Oh – um just stuff..."

"Looked like a book to me" she said matter of factly

"Maybe it was, what does it matter?"Asked Ginny

"I don't know, you tell me, since you're trying to hide whatever it is"

"It's just a book, mum told to write stuff in it, with everything that's going on... Ron got one too. He probably through his out though..."

"Right" said Hermione bluntly "well I guess I could play"

Hermione got up and followed Ginny over to the broom shed where they grabbed a broom each and walked back to where harry and Ron were playing. They decided that would play harry and Hermione vs. Ron and Ginny as this made the teams more equal. Hermione had no idea what she was doing and harry was an expert and Ginny and Ron were both good. After an hour or so of playing - in which Hermione usually flew in the wrong direction – Mrs. Weasley called then in for dinner.

"Ron, Ginny, harry, Hermione – dinners ready. Fred and George are coming over soon so we'll get the table and food all set up for when they do."

Ginny was sitting next to harry and holding his hand under the table, but kept thinking about what she had written and would continuously glance up at where Hermione was sitting and would quickly look down at the table if Hermione moved her head. Fred and George soon came over and they were all eating there dinner – except Ron as his kept moving every time he went to pick it up with his fork. Ginny noticed this and looked over to the twins and started giggling silently.

"You two" said Mrs. Weasley, sternly "stop playing with your brothers food and let him eat."

"Oh... I suppose if we must, we must" said George who then started to eat his food and Ron's food stopped moving about his plate.

Once they had finished their dinner they cleared their plates and moved over to the stairs. There was a murmur of "night mum" and "goodnight Mrs Weasley" as they climbed the stairs.

"Night Ron, harry" Hermione said as she turned and walked into Ginny's room.

"Night" said Ron who then walked of down the hallway to his bedroom. Which left harry and Ginny alone

"goodnight gin" said harry, and he moved in for a kiss but Ginny turned her head to the side which made harry stop and look at her.

"I – er- not feeling so good – wouldn't want you to get it, you know" said Ginny after noticing the look he was giving her. Harry seemed happy with this answer and kissed her on the cheek and walked of in the same direction Ron had to Ron's room.

Ginny walked to her room and laid down on her bed and let out a sigh

"You're not sick" said a voice which made Ginny jump

"Jeez Hermione, you nearly game me a heart attack" said Ginny has her heart rate began to slow down to its original rate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, gin – but you're not sick..." said Hermione who had just turned on the light "so why'd you say you were?" she asked

"Who says I'm not" said Ginny defensively, still laying on the bed.

"I say you're not, I've seen you when you're sick, and you're not sick"

"Right, well goodnight-"

"This doesn't have anything to do with this does it?" asked Hermione holding up an old tattered book

"I – did you read it?" asked Ginny anxiously

"No- I didn't, but you didn't hide it very well, my books are under your bed as well, remember?"

"Oh... right. Well can I have it back?" said Ginny rolling over to one side to face Hermione

"Is it really that bad you can't tell me? Asked Hermione with care

"Yeah, probably" said Ginny rolling over to face away from Hermione

"You haven't killed anyone have you?" asked Hermione with a look of mocking - ness on her face, but Ginny couldn't see this.

"No, of course I haven't" she said turning to face her again "oh you were making a joke out of the situation... real great..." said Ginny aggressively

"Well if you haven't done that, it's not bad; I'm your friend I just want to know what's up with you, you've been a little bit quieter than usual"

"I know, it's just – can I have the book back... said Ginny in a pleading tone

"Um – alright, but will you tell me?" said Hermione while handing over the book.

"I guess I can tell you a bit... just promise not to freak out, ok?"

"Ok, I promise" said Hermione sincerely

Alright well I don't think I like harry anymore, I'm actually pretty sure I don't like harry anymore... I – I think I like someone else, only I can't tell them and I can't tell him"

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll move on – if you explain the situation-"

"He'll ask me who the person is, and I can't tell him that" said Ginny who was now close to tears.

"I – who is it then? I mean it can't be that bad that you can't tell him..." said Hermione

"It – well it's a girl" said Ginny and silence fell on the two

"Oh – oh... well that was unexpected" said Hermione in a state of semi – shock "never would have picked you, maybe Luna... it's not her is it? The one you like I mean" said Hermione trying to cover her shock.

"No, it's not" said Ginny amused

"Oh – well who is it?" asked Hermione again

" I – I think I'm going to go to bed " said Ginny who got up and turned the light of and both girl went to lay n their beds, Ginny rolled over to face away from Hermione again and thought of many possible scenarios in which she told Hermione that she was the girl

End chapter 1

_**Good, Bad? Should I Continue?**_

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so this is the second chapter it seems a few people like it so I will try to continue writing it. Hopefully I don't get a mind block and can't think of anything... I hate it when that happens...**_

_**So disclaimer: don't own all belong to **__**jkr**__** just writing fan **__**fic**_

_**Hopefully I get some more reviews hint hint**_

_**Without any more of my talking on with chapter 2**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ginny woke up quite late, it was a Weasley thing to do as all her brothers had done and she continued the tradition, she looked over to the bed next to her it didn't surprise her that no one was in it as Hermione was always an early waker

"Mmph" moaned Ginny has so slowly rolled over and climbed out of bed. When she got up she patted her hair down as to make it not as bed hair – ish, and then slowly walked down the stairs whipping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, gin" said Hermione who had already made toast and appeared to be halfway through her breakfast

"M - Morning" said Ginny stifling a yawn "what time is it?"

"Oh, it's about 10, I woke up a bit late today and no one else was up so I laid in bed for a while before I came down for breakfast" said Hermione and then continued "I knew you would be up soon so I made you some toast about 5 minutes ago" Hermione pushed the plate in front of Ginny as she sat down

"Thanks" said Ginny smiling as she sat down and began to eat her toast

"So when do you think the others will be up?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ginny choked on her toast as she had tried to swallow it all before answering "are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned but smiling at her friend

"y- Yeah" said Ginny half laughing "anyway, to answer your question they probably won't be up for another hour... you know how they are there all lazy but I expect mum is outside getting the gnomes probably"

Oh ok, cool, what do you want to do, after you finish your toast, if you don't choke on it" said Hermione giggling at her own comment

"Oh, ha-ha very funny" said Ginny in mock hurt - ness but was smiling "well I vote we play chess, I know I can beat you at that" said Ginny laughing at her friends expression.

"Fine, but you're going to help me, alright"

"Oh, I suppose, if I have to" said Ginny rolling her eyes

They left the kitchen after Ginny finished her toast and walked into the lounge room and Ginny grabbed the old chess board

"ok so you know the basic stuff, so I'll go easy on you, Ron said you're really bad at it... kind of surprises me, I thought logical people were good at chess" said Ginny contemplatively

"Yes, well not me... I've never been any good at most games, just reading and school type things" replied Hermione staring at the chess board as if she thought if she concentrated hard enough the board would move the pieces in the right spot.

After about an hour of Hermione's chess pieces yelling out at her things like "don't move there you idiot girl" and "what are you suicidal?" and Ginny's pieces egging her on to smash Hermione's , which she ignored, several times and resulted in the pieces scowling at her ,they finished. Ginny won of course as she is a Weasley and they are all good at chess which she pointed out to Hermione, who scowled at her.

"Hey Hermione" said Ron who appeared to have just woken up as he was whipping his eyes and had hair in all different directions

"Hey, Ron, Hey, harry" said Hermione as harry followed Ron down the stairs

"Hey Hermione, see you tried to beat Ginny in chess, how'd that work out for you?" said harry grinning

"Oh, not to well actually" said Ginny answering for Hermione

"Thought as much, well I think I might go get some breakfast how about you Ron?" asked harry who turned his head to look over to Ron

"Yeah good idea, mate, coming you two? He asked looking over to Ginny and Hermione

"Oh – nah I think I'll just go up to my room I've got some things I need to do, I'll be down later" said Ginny and she walked up the stairs and into her room. Once she was in her room she grabbed her little tattered book and grabbed a quill

**Dear book**

**Well , where to start... the bit where I have to tell harry I like his best friend – female friend or that he will most likely end up telling her... well I guess I should tell harry I'm over him... I can't lead him on, it would be cruel, but then he will probably want to know who it is and I'll have to tell him, guess I'll have to get him to understand the situation before I say who it is. It might work, hopefully he'll understand**

**- ****GINNY**** – **

She sat for hours reading over what was written in her book, as if it would tell her what the answer was to her problems, but she knew this was just wishful thinking as the only thing that had ever written back to her was a possessed diary, and she didn't want one of those again.

"Hey, gin" she heard a voice from the door, it was harry

"Hey, harry" said Ginny putting her book underneath some of her other books so it blended in. "what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" said harry "you seem like you don't want to hang around me anymore, so I was just wondering if there's anything wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want to hang around you, it's just that's the thing, I only want to hang around you" said Ginny and harry gave her a quizzical look

"What do you mean?" asked harry

"I – I just want to hang around you, as a friend" said Ginny avoiding Harry's eyes

Oh- so, you – just want to be friends?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry harry" said Ginny whose eyes were watering up a bit

"Hey you don't have to cry" said harry "I was sort of expecting it for about a week, but can I ask if there's someone else?"

"yeah, but what you have to understand is that they don't even know, and I never want them to know, I just didn't want to drag you along, since I don't – don't like you like that anymore" said Ginny looking into harry's eyes trying to see how he was feeling

"Oh, so who is it? You know just so I can know who I lost out to" said harry grinning, Ginny laughed

"You're not going to like it and you have to promise me not to tell them as I'm not planning on telling them anytime soon"

"Yeah I promise, you're still my friend, I wouldn't do that"

"Alright, well, it's... Hermione" said Ginny softly in case anyone was outside

End chapter 2

**Ok so a cliff-hanger of sorts what will harry ****do**

**So if you like it ****review**** and if you have any constructive criticism ****review**

**Thanks to my reviewers who reviewed my first chapter it made me happy hopefully you like this chapter as well**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – don't own all belong to **__**jkr**__** just writing fan **__**fic**_

**A/N : ****Ok so I'm going to try to work on my grammar [it's never been any good****, my teachers remind me all the time.**** so if anyone would like to help me and proof read them before I put them up I'd be happy to let them do so**** and will thank then enormously :D**

**Ok so on with the story**

"Alright, well, it's Hermione"

"You mean female Hermione?"

"No I mean that male Hermione I met a while ago..." said Ginny sarcastically

"Oh, really? So female Hermione..." said harry anxiously

"Yes, really" said Ginny looking for signs that harry was going to run out of the room and yell it out

"Well I can't say that was what I was expecting" said harry, unfocused "and you're not planning on telling her?"

"No" said Ginny blankly

"Well she's going to figure something's up. I mean when she figures out where not together, you know that right?" harry continued

"yes, I realise that but I already told her about the whole girl thing" Ginny paused guiltily " I just haven't told her, I was talking about her" continued Ginny as she looked down to the ground

"Well, maybe you should think about telling her –"

"Are you crazy?" Ginny interrupted him "that's insane, you know that, right?"

"it's not insane, just think about it" said harry as he stood up " I mean if she says she likes you then good for you, if she says she doesn't you might be able to move on from it. So just think about it."

Harry left Ginny to think as he left and walked down the stairs. Ginny continued to think about her situation and was thinking of ways in which to tell Hermione, but so far none of them seemed like a good idea as in her head they all ended up with Hermione running out of the room and saying Ginny was a freak.

She walked down the stairs into the kitchen because Mrs. Weasley had just called out to her that dinner was read and if she didn't come down it would get cold, she hadn't realised she had spent so much time in her room thinking. She walked into Hermione while she was walking down the stairs

"Sorry, sorry" said Ginny, she could feel her face heating up

"Oh that's alright, gin" said Hermione "I was just coming up to get you. Your mum says we can't eat till your down and Ron was getting impatient"

"Yeah that sounds like Ron," said Ginny "so, I'm here now. Guess we can eat" Ginny said as she sat down next to harry at the table

"Took you long enough" said Ron looking at Ginny. Ginny glared at him and he decided it was best just to eat his food

"_So_" said harry leaning in near Ginny's ear so no one else would hear "told her yet?"

"_No_" said Ginny crossly "I still haven't decided if I will yet. I'm still thinking"

"Well don't take too long, you'll just confuse yourself more" said harry laughing quietly

"Yeah, yeah, just keep eating" said Ginny looking down at her food and stabbed her fork into the roast lamb and picked it up and ate it huffily

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at her daughter with concern "is there something wrong with the food?"

"No" said Ginny "there's nothing wrong with the food; I'm just – just tired"

"Oh – alright dear. Well you should probably go straight to bed after eating"

"Yeah good idea" said Ginny still looking rather moody, and she continued eating her food much quicker than she had been earlier

"Mum. I'm finished can I go to bed?" said Ginny bluntly

"Yes dear. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"No, mum. I'm just tired" said Ginny who began to clear her plates and walked up the stairs once again to her room and laid down on her bed. She heard someone walking up the stairs so decided to pretend to be asleep but they walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Ginny" said Hermione quietly

"Yes?" replied Ginny in a muffled voice

"You want to talk?" inquired Hermione

"Don't know" replied Ginny truthfully

"Did you tell harry-"

"Yeah I did" replied Ginny to the unfinished question

"So how'd he take-"

"He took it fine" she replied again in an emotionless tone

"But that's good – right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ok" said Hermione, puzzled with Ginny's attitude to the situation

"Look, I don't expect you to understand and I don't want to talk about it, ok?" said Ginny closing her eyes "I just want to sleep"

"You've been up here all afternoon-"

"Yes, but I wasn't sleeping" Ginny countered

"Well what were you"

"I was thinking and planning what to do about this whole mess" replied Ginny, once again not waiting for the full sentence

"Would you stop cutting me off halfway though my sentences"

"I guess" said Ginny "can I sleep?"

"Ginny" she said groaning frustrated "talk to me"

"I am, otherwise I wouldn't have said that"

"Ginny you're being ridiculous" said Hermione who was now becoming more and more frustrated

"No, I'm not" said Ginny sitting up and looking at Hermione "all you know is that it's a girl you have no idea who it is, if you did you probably wouldn't say I was being ridiculous" said Ginny raising her voice

"Well if you told me you would be able to see if your right or wrong, wouldn't you"

"If I told you who it was you wouldn't be sitting near me"

"It's not pansy? Is it?" questioned Hermione

"No, it's not pansy!" replied Ginny, as anger built up in her

"Well then I would still be sitting next to you!" said Hermione who was very annoyed with Ginny not believing her.

"No, you wouldn't!" said Ginny her anger developing more

"If you just tell me who it is you'll find out one way or another won't you!"

"Fine!" yelled Ginny "It's you!"

**End chap 3**

**A/N I didn't want to write an angst harry we've seen enough of him in ****ootp****hehehe**** so anyway that was chapter 3.**

**so once again reviews, they make me happy**** and I was very happy after my last chapters reviews :D**** and if anyone can help me with my problem to do with the grammar I would be very grateful, it would make my stories easier to read.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed ****it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so my next chapter**** this one will be proof ****read ****thanks to ****The Girl Of Many ****Fandoms**** so it will have better grammar and so on **

**Ok so we all remember where the last chapter left off... if not the last line is the starting line of this... just for a recap**

Chapter 4

"Fine!" yelled Ginny. "It's you!"

Hermione looked taken aback by this comment and tilted over backwards slightly,which ended up making her fall off the edge of the bed onto the hard wooden floor.

"W-what?" asked Hermione, laying sprawled on the floor and rubbingher head.

"It's - you!" said Ginny, still loudly but seeming to be calmer,she realised what she had just said, and looked down at her bedsheets, which were worn and looked quite dirty although they actually weren't.

"Um – well – I-" said Hermione, stumbling over words, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's alright, I get it," said Ginny grouchily, "You hate me now– I'm sorry I told you, and that's why I didn't tell you, you weren't supposed to know!" said Ginny who rolled over and put her face into her pillow.

"Gin," said Hermione reaching her hand to put it on Ginny's back, which was covered by her long red hair.

"Don't," said Ginny, rolling over to move away from Hermione's hand."No contact – ever," said Ginny reinforcing her point.

"Ginny, I'm sure you're just going through a phase, it'll pass," said Hermione gently.

"How would you know, you have no idea what it feels like, and I bet you like Ron... and I'm going to be sitting in this house, sleeping in thishouse, eating in this house - having to put up with that and how it feels,and this is my house! And I have to feel like that in my house, my room, my bathroom... all the time!" said Ginny looking down at the bed she was laying on, tears started falling from her brown eyes, and rolled down her pale faceonto the bed.

"Ginny..." said Hermione, sitting on Ginny's bed with her, tried to comfort Ginny by putting her arm around her, but Ginny moved back and fell off the bed, stood up very quickly and had now turned very red.

"What – did – I – say, no contact – ever, ok, do you get that Hermione? No – contact." said Ginny, emphasising what she had just said.

"But Ginny-"

"You don't like me, do you? No," said Ginny, answering her own question. "So yeah, just don't," Ginny finished lamely, losing the words to describe what she was trying to say.

"No, I don't. Not like that anyway," said Hermione, looking at Ginny.

"And you like Ron, right?" continued Ginny.

"I- well, yes," said Hermione, her eyes starting to water as Ginny continued to have tears drop from her eyes, onto her dirty looking blanket.

"Well, go to him, I'm sure you and him will be very happy, and I might even get over this – what did you say it was? 'Phase'?" said Ginny bitterly.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, at a loss for words, and she looked straight at Ginny who looked away, around the room.

"Look, just go ok, I want to be alone, go see Ron," said Ginny scornfully, and as she finished speaking, rolled back over into her bed. Hermione walked out of the room, not knowing what else she could say to the other girl who was laying on her bed, and had tear stains down her face and on her bed and pillow.

Ginny sat in her room for hours, until it was about 11 at night, and thought about what had happened, and why she was so stupid to let her anger let slip to Hermione that she liked her, it was the most stupid thing she had ever done. She decided she would write in her little book, as she couldn't sleep, and had no idea what else to do.

**Dear book,**

**Well, I told her, well not so much as told ****her****, more like yelled it at her, ****and I was right with my suspicions, ****she likes Ron – my brother. I'm going to ****see them all the time. In my house! ****Maki****ng me feel miserable while they walk ****around all happy and cheerful, loo****king into each other's eyes and ****snogging ****all over the place.****Grrrr**** stupid Ron, ****why'd he have to meet Hermione,and ****more importantly why did we both have to like her... why?****! At least I've got ****Harry to hang around with... he took i****t pretty well, although so did ****Hermione, but I just can't be around her, it's too hard.**

**- GINNY-**

The page was covered in tears, and the ink was smudged, so some words were hard to read, which Ginny thought was good, it meant Ron probably wouldn't be able to read it if he tried. Ginny put her book back over on her table, which was covered in a lot of useless things, such as scrap paper and rubbish from food, and put the book with her school books, which made her little book look even smaller.

When she had put her book away, she returned to her bed,which was now quite wet near where her head had been, and her pillow was soaked on one side, so she turned it over onto the other side, and fell asleep at around midnight.

She woke up and looked over to the bed on the opposite side of the room, still tucked in as it was the night before; Ginny assumed Hermione hadn't come back in after Ginny told her to go. Ginny suddenly had a guilty feeling in her stomach, she hadn't handled the situation with much dignity and now she had to face Hermione knowing everything. Ginny rolled over and slowly got out of bed. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, and decided she would leave them on till she had her shower.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen – she was the last one up, as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were already up and all eating their breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Ginny dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "You want to sit down?"

"I guess," replied Ginny as she sat down at the large wooden dining table,which had an assortment of food from toast to bacon, and helped herself to a piece of toast, bacon and pancakes.

"So, Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley "what were you yelling about last night?"

"Oh, it – it was nothing," said Ginny looking down at the table going red, fearing what her mum had heard from the 'conversation' last night with Hermione

"It didn't sound like nothing, all I hear is 'Fine, it's you' and in the morning I wake up to see Hermione sleeping on the couch," said Mrs.Weasley looking at her daughter, and Hermione trying to see who looked most like cracking and telling her.

"Mum, it was nothing, I was just over tired and – and I took it out on Hermione," said Ginny, continuing to eat her food and not make eye contact with anyone.

"Mrs. Weasley, everything is fine," said Hermione backing up Ginny's story.

Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione, and then mentally smacked herself in the head for doing so, and blushed quite a deep red, then looked back down at her food so no one would notice.

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear," said Mrs. Weasley completely unconvinced, but could make nothing else of the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just one of those things, we're alright now though," said Hermione looking in Ginny's direction, Ginny looked up and added to the conversation.

"Oh - yeah, we're fine now, like I said, everything is fine. Can I be excused? I think I have some homework I need to do," Ginny lied and picked up her plate which she had cleared, and placed it on the sink with a few other dishes that had been put there already. Ginny left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs, and sat on her bed and Harry came to the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure," said Ginny, moving over so harry would be able to sit on the bed as well.

"Ok, so I'm gathering the yelling the whole house heard was you telling her?" Harry asked while sitting down on Ginny's bed next to her.

"Yes... I'm so stupid, I yelled it at her Harry, what idiot does that..." Ginny said while leaning on his shoulder, and beginning to cry.

"It's alright, I mean, that probably wasn't the best way to tell her – but you've done it now so... I guess you'll just have to ride it through." Harry said while stroking Ginny's hair

"Sorry, Harry," said Ginny laughing while looking at his tear stained shirt. "I messed your shirt up."

"No big deal. I might go see Hermione and Ron, if you're ok here,"

"Yeah, I'll deal. See you, Harry" said Ginny as Harry left the room and went down the stairs, and she sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating everything that was going on, and was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Harry, really I'm fine," said Ginny to the unknown figureclimbing up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm glad you are, 'cause Hermione's not, what the bloody hell have you done?"

**Ok thought I'd end it there as ****I need other stuff for other chapters ****lol**** so yeah hopefully you liked it and thanks to all my reviewers and others reading the ****fic**** :D**

**And thanks to ****The Girl Of Many ****Fandoms**** for editing ****this :D**

**So more ****reviews :P**** it'll make me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok chapter 5. It's taken a little while longer because I've been busy with school... darn school ****lol****. So yeah thanks to Darcy for the ****editing :D**** and thanks to my reviewers **

**Time to continue with the story.**

"Oh, I'm glad you are,' cause Hermione's not, what the bloody hell have you done?" said Ron continuing to walk into the room and right up to Ginny who he towered over.

"I haven't done anything!" said Ginny angrily, glaring up at Ron. "She told you, everything is fine!" "Well, it obviously bloody well isn't, what did you do?!" Ron growled at her angrily, marching across the room, knocking things off Ginny's shelves.

"Did you ever think it wasn't me that did it, you know, maybe you did, like you normally do, do you have any idea of how many times she's come to me crying because of you, you git! No you don't, you don't notice that you're the one that makes her cry, 'cause she wants you, you're just a stubborn prat who blames everything on everyone else!" said Ginny while shoving him away from her things that he was smashing, and things that now laid on the floor such as shirts, books and quills.

"Why you – how dare you," said Ron and as he couldn't find anything he grabbed his wand and held it in Ginny's face "You – have – no – idea,"

"No! You have no idea," said Ginny, holding back tears, which were due to both her anger at Ron and sadness about the 'Hermione situation'. "You have no idea what it's like, Ron, so don't even try that," said Ginny who grabbed her wand from off her table and shoved it so it was just touching Ron's throat. [A/N: you know like in movies how they point swords at people throats when they are fighting? Anyway

"I don't care, what did you do to Hermione!?" said Ron glaring down at Ginny, as her wand was still pressed right into his throat.

"I haven't done anything!" said Ginny again "I'm sure you can go ask her, if it's that big a deal I'm sure she will share it with you," said Ginny sardonically.

"She said something about it not being her place to say," said Ron still angrily but wouldn't move in case Ginny shot a spell at him.

"Yeah well – I guess you'll never know then!" said Ginny yelling and glaring up at him again. "You had better tell me what that thing you and Hermione were obviously fighting about – because I'm gathering that's what's got her so upset,"

"We weren't even fighting," said Ginny groaning to herself at this whole mess that she had made happen. "We were just talking about things..." said Ginny quietly

"Oh yeah?" said Ron skeptically. "Well, these 'things' you were talking about have done something to her, so what the bloody hell did you say –"

"Ginny. Ron. What are you two doing!?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them as she looked at the state of Ginny's room and Ginny's things and then at what her two youngest children were doing, as they both had their wands out looking ready to attack each other. But when Ron saw his mother he put his wand down to his side.

"Nothing," said Ginny still glaring at Ron, and she didn't put her wand down so it continued to be pointed right at Ron's throat.

"Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, trying to force Ginny to put her wand down.

Ginny continued to glare at Ron and still didn't put her wand down and tears started to fall from her eyes but still kept her stony glare at Ron

"Ginny! Put your wand down now!" said Mrs. Weasley more forcefully.

Ginny slowly pulled her wand down, but continued to glare daggers at her brother who happened to be at least 8 inches taller than her.

"Ok, now you two will sit down, and you will discuss this, discuss not draw your wands and attack each other," said Mrs. Weasley. "And I will be back soon." She finished and walked out of the room. Ron and Ginny sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, both wanting to say things but not wanting their mother to come back up.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," said Ginny with great difficulty at keeping her voice at a steady level without crying.

"Oh yeah," said Ron sarcastically. "'Cause I have so much more than you do," Ron rolled his eyes as he finished this.

"You do," said Ginny plainly not bothering to explain.

"Oh yeah? Such as?" said Ron once again with a tone of sarcasm.

Ginny sat still, looked across to the bed on the opposite side of the room, and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," said Ron who got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

"You've got Hermione," Ginny muttered knowing Ron wouldn't hear her, sat on her bed and sighed and decided it was probably time for her to have a shower, perhaps she could stay in there forever and never be bothered by Ron or Hermione ever again, as Ginny thought this she got up off her bed, which had its covers pulled back and all over the place, which made Ginny's room look even messier, considering Ron had just knocked the majority of things off her table onto the floor, which Ginny thought she would clean up after her shower.

Ginny walked down the hallway from her bedroom to the shower, and went to open the door but it was locked.

"Bloody hell, can't even have a shower when I want anymore," said Ginny grouchily, and kicked the door. She turned around to walk away when the door opened.

"Oh, hey Gin," said Hermione sound overly cheery. [A/N: like when you're trying to be normal when you're like sad or angry and it actually comes out really psycho happy

"oh – um hey," said Ginny who looked down at her own feet, as all Hermione had on was a towel that didn't even reach three quarters of the way to her knees.

'Ok, eyes are to stay firmly placed away from Hermione at all times, otherwise, you might do something stupid.' Ginny thought to herself as she continued to look down at her feet, although she did think to herself that Hermione would certainly be much more interesting to look at.

"Ginny, I really think we need to talk," said Hermione quite seriously.

"I – yeah, later – you're not exactly dressed, and I was planning on having a shower." Said Ginny, not looking forward to talking with Hermione later "So later, ok?"

"Yeah, later," said Hermione smiling at Ginny with a sympathetic look on her face, and Hermione turned and walked into Ginny's room, as Hermione was walking away Ginny lifted her head up and watched Hermione walk away and sighed, turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Ginny got out of her clothes and put them in the hamper, and turned on the water, got into the shower and thoughts began to race in her head.

_What am I going to say to Hermione? _

_**Maybe you could tell her it was a joke?**_

_She's not stupid, she wouldn't fall for that._

_**Well, maybe you could say you're over it?**_

_And then I would be lying... _

_**Right, well... you could always start with the truth – you know, without yelling at her.**_

_Hmm – well, maybe she will have forgotten about our chat, and I won't have to talk to her about it _

_– __**or maybe it's about something else – maybe she wants to lecture me about homework?**_

_Um...ok – because after you just find out your best female friend likes you, the first thing you would talk to them would be about homework... _

_**What if she says she's moving out of my room?**_

_Then she will be moving out of your room. _

_**Ok, you're not helpful.**_

_Neither are you, since I'm you and you really are just talking to yourself in your head- _

Ginny's thoughts were cut off as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Ginny said loudly over the water coming from the shower head.

"Hey, it's Harry, I was just wondering when the shower would be free?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh, um, I'm almost done, I should be out in about 5 minutes!" said Ginny again loudly so Harry could hear her.

"Oh, ok, I'll just wait here then," said Harry.

Ginny turned off the water and hopped out of the shower, grabbed her cream coloured towel which was quite fluffy and warm, Ginny thought, wrapped it around her and opened the door.

"Hey, Ginny, I think Hermione waiting for you in your room, hope everything's ok."

"I don't even know at this point what is going on with this whole situation," said Ginny half smiling.

"Well, I hope it works out ok," said Harry as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.Ginny walked back down the hallway to her room.

"I'll just wait outside till you get changed, alright?" said Hermione who stood up, walked past Ginny and stood just outside the door. Ginny walked in through the doorway and shut the door behind her – she walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans- not to tight or too loose and a plain t–shirt, then walked over to the door to her room, opened it and sat on her bed, as Hermione followed and sat on Ginny's bed next to her.

"Right, well, like I said, we need to talk."

**Ok so that's chapter 5 once again thanks to Darcy for the editing and I hope u liked it...**

**Hopefully I won't have too much homework...**


	6. authors note

I'm so sorry I probably won't post till the school holidays for me. schools just been really busy lately because theres just so much work... so maybe in about 4 weeks you guys might get a new chap up... I'm_ really__, really _sorry about this...


	7. chapter 6

**Ok chapter 6 ****whoooo****!! So um yeah once again lots of stupid homework that I wish would die, there's ****to**** much of it ****and all the darn tests... ****lol**** so yeah thank you for all those that review so I hope you like this chapter to.**

**This is also edited by Darcy so thank you for editing all ****the ****chapters**** you have**** because I'm really bad with that stuff... so thanks!:D**

_**Disclaimer – don't own all belong to **__**jkr**__** just writing fan **__**fic**_

**Ok on with chapter 6**

"Right, well like I said, we need to talk," said Hermione, completely serious.

"Oh, right... you know, we could not talk about it – you know just forget it," said Ginny, conflicted between wanting to talk it over, and not wanting Hermione to use the line of 'let's just be friends again' or something of a similar nature.

"No – I really think we should talk about this, get it all sorted out, so we can go back to normal around each other-"

"But that's the thing - we can't – every time I do something you're going to think why? And every time you do something I'm going to think why?" said Ginny, bluntly cutting off Hermione's idea.

"Well – we still need to talk about it and sort this whole thing out," said Hermione. "We can't go around living with each other if you're going to basically ignore me whenever I'm in a room with you."

"I don't," mumbled Ginny, who knew this was a complete lie and she hadn't really wanted to see how Hermione reacted to the situation, and the fact that she was worried about what she would do if she was in a room with Hermione.

"Right... so you haven't been trying to spend as little time with me as possible? It just happened that way?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows at Ginny.

"Ok, so maybe I've been avoiding you, but you haven't exactly made any effort," said Ginny harshly.

"I did!" said Hermione, defending herself. "When you first told me I tried to sort it out... and you just attacked me!" said Hermione shrilly

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly planning on telling you – let alone yelling it at you!" said Ginny, starting to tear up.

"Well, it hasn't exactly been easy street for me either!" said Hermione, bluntly countering Ginny. "How do you think I felt? You're one of my best friends and I find something like that out, you've got to give me a chance to react or think of something to say, and everything that happened has been running through my head, I miss talking to you, I miss hanging around you..."

"Yeah... well, it's been a hell of a lot harder on me! Since Ron's blaming me for your bad moods, and your crying and whatnot, I mean, that's stupid, you have no reason to be like that! You're not the one who's left as second best, you've got Ron and you'll always have Ron – always!" Ginny took a break here to try to regain her composure. "And what do I have? A friend who doesn't want me, who's off with my brother..." Ginny said bitterly, looking to the ground and a few tears dropped from her eyes, as she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Ginny, you know I care about you... it's just not like that, not like- well, with Ron," said Hermione, trying to soften the blow for Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's only a 'friends' thing," said Ginny, who couldn't hold back her tears, and they poured out from her eyes, making them a bloodshot red.

"Ginny...look, stop," said Hermione, as she pulled Ginny into a hug. "I really need to sort some things out by myself about this, like how I feel... it's very different for me, I've never had this happen before-"

"Oh yeah, because this has happened to me so many times before..." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well, it could have... I mean you might have liked Luna, or those Gryffindor girls in your year," said Hermione hesitantly.

"Yeah, 'cause then, of course I would be reacting how I am..." Ginny continued with her tone of sarcasm.

"Look, would you stop with the sarcasm," said Hermione huffily. "I just thought maybe..."

"No, never before," said Ginny quickly, blushing and looking down.

"Oh... ok..." said Hermione, not knowing what else to say so the two girls sat in silence.

Ginny broke the silence. "So, um... yeah, I'm just going to go... see you at dinner or something," and Ginny quickly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to sit on the bed and watch her with a baffled expression on her face.

Ginny was now halfway down the stairs outside her room, she continued down the creaking stairs and walked outside, to the lake hidden from the rest of the house, she didn't know why it seemed so peaceful to her... it just was, it wasn't anything special or beautiful- there were over grown shrubs and weeds everywhere, but it was her place, she was pretty sure no one had been there before other than her, she found it one day when hiding from her brothers, they were trying to convince her to be the bludger for the Quidditch game, but she had seen what they did to her puffskein (A/N:some creature that was in the second harry potter game) so she ran off to hide, 'till she knew they would be inside, eating the food their Mum had made for them.

Ginny mentally slapped herself, she realised she had left her diary in the room, she should have taken it from there, now would definitely be a good time to write her feelings down... although she wasn't quite sure what she would write as she couldn't express it. She might have just scribbled in it... or stabbed it, or maybe wrote 'Arrrrrggghh!' to express her frustration since, she couldn't really figure out exactly what she was feeling, sadness, emptiness, angriness, loneliness, and guiltiness. Ron would probably think it was impossible to feel all those things.

But Hermione would be good to talk to – if all the feelings didn't have to do with her, that is. But of course life couldn't be easy, she couldn't have just continued to like Harry... noooo, she had to like her best friend, and her brothers best friend, or girlfriend? She wasn't too sure at the moment. She hoped it wasn't the latter, as she had already shed too many tears over the whole thing, and was beginning to again. She needed to get past this, get over it – some way or another, but she knew this wouldn't happen, as she had been trying so hard to get over it, to continue to like Harry, but it just wasn't working.

The red head girl decided she should probably get back, her Mum was probably worried sick about her, and she didn't want to worry her Mum, plus, it was pretty dark, you could see the stars all twinkling at her, as if they were winking, smiling or blinking at her. Ginny got up slowly, and dragged her feet along the ground while walking back to the Burrow, and kicking some unsuspecting grass along the way.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Where have you been?" she said while getting a plate out for her daughter.

"Oh um- I was just outside – you know in the yard..." said Ginny trailing off. "Oh, and Mum, don't worry about getting me a plate, I'm beat, I just want to go to sleep - night everyone," said Ginny, and faked a yawn while walking up the stairs, but she wasn't actually tired, she just wanted to go lay in her bed in darkness, she climbed into the bed, and laid her head down on her pillow, and began to cry again when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Ginny wiped away her tears and stayed still.

"Hey, Ginny? You still up?"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ok so I think this is the second last chapter I'm in the school holidays and I finally decided I should probably finish this so on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer – don't own all belong to jkr just writing fan fic**_

"Yes... I'm up" Ginny groaned as she really wasn't in the mood to talk to the person who was now moving towards her bed

"Right, well, um can I turn the light on?" the voice asked

"Yes, Hermione if you must turn the light on, you can turn the light on" Ginny said and rolled her face into the pillow

The lights flicked on and Hermione moved over to her bed and grabbed out a book which she began to read and write down notes. After about ten minutes Ginny was getting irritated with the noise the quill was making on the parchment

"Hermione..." Ginny growled "must you do that now...I'm clearly not in the mood for company and the noise is irritating"

"Ok" Hermione said calmly and put the paper down and continued to read, which resulted in about another ten minutes of silence

"Ok well, I'm going for a walk, I guess I'll cya in the morning" Ginny said as she jumped out of the bed not able to take any more of the silence

"What are you talking about? It's late at night and its freezing" Hermione said concerned for Ginny

"Yes, well, I much prefer being out there than in here at the moment" Ginny said and continued to the door but Hermione jumped out of bead and grabbed Ginny's arm

"Gin-"

"What did I say about the no contact, look I'm trying to get over you ok and as long as I'm angry it's working and as long as I'm not near you so, just let me go for a walk ok?" Ginny asks as she pulled her arm free of Hermione

"Alright, but if you're not back within 2 hours I'm coming to get you ok?"

"I won't even be that long, like you said its cold out there so you go to sleep and I'll be back later ok?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer and went outside and walked over to a bench and sat on it. She had grabbed her tattered book on the way out so she could write in it

**Dear book**

**I'm trying so hard to get over her, it's so draining I'll tell her soon that I'm over her, it might go back to the way it was, well it'll never be like that but hopefully it won't be as bad as this and how it is. I might tell her next week and just this week try and act like I'm over it so it doesn't seem random**

**Goodnight book**

**-GINNY-**

Ginny finished writing in the book which took quite a while as her hands were freezing which made it much harder to write and since it was getting to cold she decided it would be best to go back inside in the warmth or tomorrow she may be sick and her mother would fuss over her and she wouldn't be left alone

Ginny climbed up the staircase careful not to step on the squeaky stair so that she wouldn't be caught out of bed so late and she tried to be as careful with her bedroom door as possible as she hoped Hermione would be asleep by now and didn't want to be questioned but as soon as she opened the door she saw the light turn on and Hermione sit up in bed

"Hey, have a nice walk?" Hermione asked genuinely

"Hmmm, wasn't much of a walk I just sat on a bench n you know did some thinking and so on" Ginny said being polite but not giving away to much

"Right, well I'm going to go to bed now so I guess I will see you in the morning, good night Ginny" and Hermione turned the lights off and Ginny climbed into bed and fell asleep very quickly

...

The next week passed and Ginny had stuck to her plan of making it seem like she was getting over it even though in fact she knew she wasn't but she was just sick and tired of Hermione trying to make everything better so she thought that this way at least this would fix that

...

"Hey Ginny" Hermione walked up to Ginny and sat down next to her on Ginny's bed "you seem better"

"Yeah well, I guess I'm pretty much over it so you don't have to worry, I'm happy for you and Ron so... you know, yeah..." Ginny finished lamely

"When you say over it, you mean me? Right?"

"yeah, I mean I guess you were right about it being a phase" when Ginny said this comment she had a sudden urge to roll her eyes at herself as she knew it wasn't true, but she had to act her part to get out of the situation she had gotten herself into over the past week or so

"Well, that's good, I mean not that I minded but you obviously did, so I'm glad I have the old Ginny back" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny, this made Ginny tense, but Ginny was thankful that Hermione didn't notice and savoured the moment, it was the closest shed felt too happy over the past few weeks

"I'm going to go downstairs and get breakfast so I guess I'll see you down there later" and Hermione walked out the door and Ginny then grabbed her book out and began writing

**Dear book**

**I guess I can't go back now and be like "well guess what I'm not over you" I feel like a weight has been put on my shoulders again though because now I will have to hide it until I really am over it which is hopefully very soon, because I still feel like crap, possibly even worse now cause I just lied to my best friends face, but I suppose it was for her that I lied so it's not all that bad... right?**

**-GINNY-**

**...**

_**Ok I think I'm going to end it there review if you want to, I know most people aren't reading this anymore cause it's been like 6 months or more since I last updated but if you are I would appreciate the reviews hopefully I will have the last chapter up tomorrow or the day after and then it will be finished and I won't feel bad for not finishing it so I thank anyone who reads this chapter haha **_


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok well since I was told that I shouldn't end it so quickly I will have to change the way this is going ok so without further a due i give you chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer – don't own all belong to jkr just writing fan fic**_

_**...**_

**Dear book ok so it's been about a week since I told Hermione I was "over her" and it's still not going away and since yesterday Hermione has been acting weird around me again, I don't know maybe I'm paranoid with keeping the secret so I'm going crazy...I just wish Ron realised how lucky he was but he takes Hermione for granted and just expects that it will stay the same, which of course it will because , well obviously they like each other a lot... he just annoys me that he doesn't even realise how wonderful and great and awesome and beautiful she is...**

**Well anyway book I hear mum yelling from down stairs that dinner is ready and if i don't go down she might have a fit about me not eating and then how i will become sick n if i fall over i will snap into little pieces... she over reacts sometimes i think anyway I'll be back later**

**-GINNY-**

As Ginny climbed down the stairs she walked into Hermione who was coming past the stairs because she had been outside with the boys

"Oh um I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going you know, and well yes..."

Ginny looked at her with one eyebrow raised "your acting weird, what's going on?" Ginny asked Hermione still very confused by Hermione's actions

"I'm not weird what are you talking about?" Ginny looked at Hermione as if she had grown an extra head

"Right well since your fine and all" she said sarcastically "I'm just going to go and grab some dinner" and she walked off into the kitchen and sat down at the table

The dinner went by rather uneventfully apart from when Ron was eating to fast that he choked on a bit of his food but soon got over it and continued eating but at a slightly slower pace at which Hermione shook her head. Ginny was the first excuse herself as Ron and harry were up to thirds and Hermione was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley about muggles while Mrs. Weasley shook her head at how fascinated her husband was with muggles

Ginny put her dish on the sink and climbed up the stairs into her room and onto her bed and in less than five minutes she heard another pair of footsteps climbing up the staircase which stopped outside her room and then there was a knock at the door

"Yes?" Ginny called out to whoever was outside in the hall

"Can I come in?" A female voice replied

"Yes, Hermione, it is your room to" Ginny sighed and sat up in her bed



"right, I just I didn't know if you wanted me in here or not, so I just thought I would ask and be polite and -"

"Ok, seriously. Why are you all weird and rambling all the time since yesterday?"Ginny said

"I'm not being weird and I'm not rambling maybe your just over analysing this whole situation"

"ok... again your still being weird so you can either tell me what it is or I'm just going to sleep either works for me" Ginny said and to emphasise her point she laid down and rolled over to face away from Hermione

"Alright, fine. But you can't get mad at me" Hermione said

"Oh joy, this sounds like fun..." Ginny said sarcastically "ok. Fine. I won't get mad"

Ok, well you see the thing is you left that book of yours open on your bed and well I was curious as to what it said so i might have read it and-"

"Why, why must you read everything!" just because it's a book doesn't mean you should read it like you read everything else! That stuff is for me, not you not anyone else, just me! And you keep reading it..." Ginny sighed and rolled back over away from Hermione

"Well you left it out; obviously I would be curious as to what it said..." Hermione trailed off

"I left it on the bed while I went to the bathroom which was for like 5 – 10 mins maximum and you and everyone else was outside! It wasn't like I put it there hoping that you would read it! In fact from now on, I'm keeping it with me at all times so you don't go reading it!" Ginny growled at her

"Well anyway, I don't care that you like me, were still friends right?" Hermione said unsurely

"I'm not even sure if I can be just friends with you..." Ginny said sadly

"What do you mean? We were friends before this..." Hermione said just as upset as ginny had

"I mean... it's too hard to be your friend to watch you be with Ron, to lie about what I'm feeling, to watch Ron take you for granted, it's just too hard and it hurts me too much to keep doing it so.. I don't know how to fix it, but all I know is that it too hard" Ginny says while holding back tears and starting to sob

"Well what are we going to do then since there are no other rooms? Because your parents turned your brothers room into storage, remember" Hermione asked seriously

"I dunno, maybe I could move out, go live with Fred and George in their shop –"

"Ginny... that's not very practical" Hermione said

"Well it's more practical than hurting this much every day. You remember how you felt when lavender was with Ron? Yeah?" Ginny paused for a bit and Hermione nodded "well this is just like that, how you were hurting is how I'm hurting and it sucks, ok, it really sucks" Ginny says and she breaks down in tears and Hermione comforts her by hugging her



"Hey. Look, how about you get some sleep yeah? And we can talk about this in the morning. Ok?" Ginny nods and reluctantly moves from Hermione's grasp and falls to sleep.

**Ok end chapter i hope thats ok, i was going to end it but the way i wanted to end it wouldn't have made you guys happy probably so it might go on for a few more chapters thank you for your reviews and for reading**


End file.
